


A Photo Booth and Funnel Cake

by beesknees (daffodil23)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipper!Sam, county fair, funnel cake, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil23/pseuds/beesknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel end up at a county fair during a case.  Dean shows Castiel the awesomeness of photo booths and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photo Booth and Funnel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! :D Comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Much love to [linneart](http://linneart.tumblr.com) for the gorgeous art to accompany my fic!

The lights. The sounds. The smell of corn dogs and popcorn and cotton candy. The carneys haggling patrons to play the games nearly impossible to beat. It's enough to transform Dean into a kid again.

They are there on a case, somewhere in the Midwest. He doesn't even remember what state they're in, nor does he care. Right now, he's walking through the midway, eyes wide with wonderment.

To his right, Castiel is glancing around, trying to take it all in. It's loud, dirty, and the combinations of different foods assault his nostrils. But Dean seems to be entranced with the organized chaos.

They walk together further down a corridor with carnival games on either side.

Dean saunters over to a booth with stacked milk bottles. Handing a five dollar bill to the man running the game, Dean rolls one of the three oversized balls he receives in his hand. After getting a feel for it, he cocks his arm back and manages to knock four bottles down with the throw. Taking the second ball into his hand and reaching back, he releases it with ease. The last bottle clatters to the ground.

The attendant hands Dean a small stuffed bear with a red heart on its chest for his win. Dean turns it over in his fingers, and then, gently tosses it into Castiel's arms. The carney eyeballs Dean suspiciously, but he is greeted with a glower in return.

Castiel seems oblivious to the exchange, examining the embroidered heart with deft fingers. A small smile quirks at the corners of his lips.

Further down the row of games, Dean acquires several ride tickets. He drags his friend by the coat sleeve towards the tilt-a-whirl line. Once they are seated and the ride is in motion, Dean hoots and hollers as the bucket swings and spins around. Castiel holds onto the safety bar, sitting still as a statue.

When asked if he enjoyed the ride, the angel politely nods yes.

"Dude, you need to loosen up!" Dean says, shaking his head. "Have some fun once in a while."

"I thought we were working a case?" Castiel questions, repositioning the teddy bear against his chest.

"We are, but I thought it would be nice to take in the sights," Dean answers, picking at some lint on the front of his t-shirt.

Just then, Dean's eyes brighten, and he sniffs the air. "Ooh, funnel cake. C'mon!" he says, grabbing the other man by the elbow.

Castiel rolls his eyes and reluctantly follows. "I do not require food, Dean. You know this."

"I know, but I do. And funnel cake sounds good right now."

As they weave through the meandering visitors to get to the funnel cake stand, a glistening object catches Dean's eye. Instead of continuing left towards the funnel cakes, he heads right.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Dean gestures towards the aluminum box with a ratty orange curtain.

Castiel takes a step closer and squints his eyes. He observes a slot on the left hand side and a stool from underneath the pilling drape. Above the slot, is a poster of a couple with smiling faces. He notices there is a row of three of these contraptions, all identical.

Dean huffs a small laugh at Castiel's look of confusion. "It's a photo booth, man. It takes your picture to commemorate your day. It's a county fair tradition."

Dean slides the curtain to the right with one hand, and retrieves his wallet with the other. He sweeps into the photo booth, and sits on the provided stool. He glances up at his friend, who has not moved an inch.

"Well, get in here. I'm not gonna wait all day."

Castiel looks to his left, then right, and takes a cautious step forwards. He examines the inside of the booth. "There isn't enough room for me, Dean."

Dean grins up at the blue-eyed man. "Sure there is. Now, get in."

"What about personal space, Dean? If I am inside the photo booth with you, I will encroach on yours," Castiel asks, waving his hand towards the close proximity between his seat and Dean.

Dean chuckles. "Well then, I'll just have to endure," the hunter answers with a wink.

The angel slides in beside Dean as he feeds dollar bills into the money slot. He reaches around the trench-coated man, and slides the curtain closed.

"So, get ready. It will take a series of four pictures. The point is to make silly and goofy faces at the camera."

Castiel turns his head with a quizzical look on his face, "Why?"

"It just is," Dean answers gruffly. "Now turn around."

The two men face fowards, and Dean raises two fingers in the shape of rabbit ears behind Castiel's head while crossing his eyes.

_Flash!_

Dean raises his hands to the side of his own head. He points both his index fingers into devil horns, and sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth. Castiel sits beside him, straight-lipped.

_Flash!_

Dean makes the OK symbol with both hands, and flips them upside down to cover his eyes. He notices Castiel's reflection in the glass in front of them, and the angel is still sitting stoically. "C'mon, Cas! You gotta do something besides sitting there like a bump on a log!"

Castiel turns his head to look at Dean.

_Flash!_

Dean rolls his eyes, and throws his hands up in frustration.

He places a hand on Castiel's left shoulder, gripping lightly. Castiel squirms slightly under the touch, glancing at the lightly freckled skin at his shoulder. Dean raises his right hand up, and extends his middle finger. A smug look rests across his face. Castiel stares ahead, stone-faced.

_Flash!_

"Man, liven up! 'Cause we aren't leaving here until you at least smile! Shit!" Dean complains while pulling more money from his wallet.

He feeds the dollar bills into the slot, and gets re-situated on the stool.

"What do you want me to do, Dean?" Castiel questions.

"I dunno, man! Just...don't just sit there!"

Dean contorts his lips into something resembling a fish while his green eyes look down to the tip of his nose. Castiel looks down at his lap, contemplating.

_Flash!_

Dean uncrosses his eyes to find the angel with the same unemotional expression. "Dammit, Cas! At least smile or something!"

The corners of Castiel's mouth raise up into a half-smirk. Dean sighs, and pushes up the end of his nose while making a buck-toothed expression.

_Flash!_

"Was that better?" Castiel inquires.

"Yeah, but do something I wouldn't expect."

"Something you wouldn't expect," Castiel repeats, trailing off. Suddenly, there is a look on his face, like a light bulb just turned on.

"Yeah," Dean replies, placing his thumbs against temples. His fingers rise above his head like moose antlers.

Castiel turns to Dean again, leaning into his body ever-so-slightly.

Dean shifts around to face his friend, moose antlers still on his head. He slowly lowers his hands as the angel places his at Dean's neck. "What the--"

Castiel surges at the hunter, and their lips collide together into a chaste kiss.

_Flash!_

Dean's brain jumpstarts after all thoughts momentarily leave him. He twines his fingers into Castiel's hair at the back of his head, and slides his lips to deepen the kiss. The other man responses by pulling him closer, slipping his arms around his shoulders.

Dean pulls back marginally and exhales. Their foreheads brush together, and he smiles broadly, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

Castiel has a similar smile plastered across his face as he nuzzles his nose against the taller man's.

_Flash!_

"That was quite...unexpected," the green-eyed man huffs out a laugh, smiling still.

He places a soft kiss on the angel's full lips, and reaches to open the orange curtain.

Castiel suddenly becomes aware again of the chaotic world outside the photo booth. He blinks up at the flashing lights as he glides out of the booth on Dean's insistence.

"Let's see how our pictures turned out," Dean says, tumbling out behind his friend.

After a short wait, both sets of pictures are finished developing and ready to view. Dean barks a sharp laugh at all his different poses and Castiel's seriousness. "We really need to see about removing that stick from your ass," he states, clapping the shorter man on the shoulder. "Maybe we can start with that funnel cake."

"Sounds perfect, Dean," Castiel responds with a smile.

 

 

*/*/*/*

 

 

The two friends sit next to each other on a bench, a strawberry and whipped cream topped funnel cake is placed between them. Dean moans around the bite currently residing on his taste buds, and Castiel snickers at the sound.

"What?! It's damn good funnel cake," Dean retorts, scooping up another bite onto his fork.

Castiel nods his head. "It has a very interesting taste and texture," he agrees, placing another bite into his mouth.

Dean glances over, and a smile slowly crawls up his cheeks. "You gotta little something," he refers to a glob of whipped cream, pointing to his own face.

Castiel angles his tongue to reach the wayward topping, but misses it completely.

Not wanting to watch his best friend struggle, Dean leans forward, "Here, let me help."

His tongue scrapes against stubble and whipped cream, and quickly darts back inside his mouth. His eyelashes flutter at the sensation. His face is only a hair's breadth away from the angel's, and he can feel his own breath puff against the strong jaw in front of him.

Dean's plush lips gently caress the set before him. A pair of hands tangle with the collar of his t-shirt while he enjoys the taste of strawberries from the angel's mouth. He licks along the seam of Castiel's lips, and receives a quiet gasp for his effort. His tongue sweeps into the blue-eyed man's mouth, rolling with the supple muscular organ encased within.

Breathless, Dean retreats a mere few inches from Castiel's face, and stares into the cobalt orbs encircled with long eyelashes. His hands embrace the other man's jawline, a thumb skimming over a cheekbone delicately.

The sound of a throat clearing snaps everything back into the present. Dean whips his head to the left, and finds his gargantuan brother standing with his arms folded over his chest.

"I was, uh, helping Cas with some, uh, whipped cream," Dean stammers.

Sam smirks down at the both of the them, "Napkins weren't good enough?"

Dean glares at his younger brother as he sits down next to the pair.

"All I got to say is...about time." A full-fledged smile plays across Sam's face.

Dean turns to him, throwing his plastic fork at his brother's head, "Shuddup!"

Sam ducks, and crows a hardy laugh. "I thought I was going to have to lock you in a room together until you figured it out."

"I made the first move," Castiel rejoices. "I even have proof."

Sam's eyes light up like it's Christmas morning, "Reaallllyyy? Let me see."

Castiel pulls the pictures from the photo booth out of his trench coat pocket, and hands them to the younger Winchester.

Sam's eyes enlarge owlishly at the evidence in front of him and snorts at the faces his older brother made in the first set of pictures. His face genuinely softens at the second set and the picture of the angel cupping Dean's neck and their mouths pressed together. The last picture makes him smile.

Sam hands the photos back to Castiel, and clutches Dean on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you guys."

Dean pats him on the knee. "Thanks Sammy." He turns to look at his angel in the eyes, and adds, "Me too."


End file.
